


February Words #18: Friend

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: After Endor, Luke, Leia, and Han know they can't keep their relationship secret, but they also know that not everyone in the galaxy will be as enthusiastic about it as they are. Fortunately, they have friends to support them--no matter what happens from here on.Part of my February OT3 prompt challenge, but as always, this one STANDS ALONE.





	February Words #18: Friend

**Author's Note:**

> And after last night's pulling teeth, this one came pretty quickly.
> 
> Threepio is the only one of these POVs I've written before, and I've never done him without spending a LOT of time on revisions... ack! Here's hoping no one's too OOC?

~4 ABY~

“Did you know, Master Luke,” injected See-Threepio, in a tone of voice he reserved for only the most sensitive of cultural information, “that long-term relationships involving multiple partners are accepted on a full two hundred twenty-seven of the galaxy’s one thousand, seven hundred and eighty-one civilized worlds?”

“That’s good to know, Threepio.” Luke looked up with a smile that registered to Threepio as not entirely enthusiastic. Human beings did have a tendency to get nervous, when they were about to perform actions that went against majority cultural norms.

“And might I add”—Threepio frantically searched his databanks for  _ something  _ that might be more encouraging—“that even on worlds where such unions are not legally condoned, many beings show a tendency to simply, ah… look the other way? As a matter of fact, the chances of actually being prosecuted for a polygamous relationship are—“

“That’s enough, Threepio.”

There was something in his voice. Most of Threepio’s previous data would have classified it as  _ pensive _ , or  _ sad _ . Recently, however, the reactions of others had caused his artificial intelligence circuits to interpret this as quite a different human emotion:  _ self-assured _ .

“Oh, well…” In that case, the most well-mannered course of action was to choose a response that applied to all of the possible emotional interpretations. “Rest assured, sir, that regardless of their reaction, Artoo and I will always support you.”

“Thanks.”

And Threepio’s emotion sensors, combined with the fact that Master Luke was already on his way out the door, signaled a marginally successful conclusion to the conversation. He only wished—if, of course, a droid could do such a terribly human thing as  _ wishing _ —that he’d had the opportunity to share the remarkably interesting fact that, of those worlds that condoned polygamous relationships, romantic partnerships between biological siblings were acceptable on an entire twenty-three.

***

“Are you sure you want to do this, Your Highness?”

“Leia.”

Old habits died hard, though, and Carlist Rieekan had grown up with Leia’s mother, and her mother before her, as his queen.

“Leia,” he reluctantly acceded. “There’s no going back from this, if you do.”

"I know, General." She nodded. "But we fought for a galaxy where everyone should be free to love the people who make them truly happy. If I say that in my speeches, and keep Han and Luke behind closed doors, then I'm no better than anyone in the Empire."

She spoke like her father, Rieekan thought. Like Bail Organa, no matter what had come out about her biological parentage after Endor. And she was right, he knew, even though it would kill him to see her hurt by it. And she would be, by someone, at some point in her life, even if it wasn't here, tonight.

Rieekan shook his head. "You could never be anything like the Empire. I stand behind you. Whatever you decide."

"Thank you, General." She seemed about to say something else when her comlink buzzed.

"You ready?" Han Solo's voice buzzed over the fuzzy connection.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She nodded at Rieekan.

He tapped his own comlink. "Anyone gives you any trouble, Your Highness? You can reach me here any time."

***

Chewbacca didn't see what the big deal was. Of course Han had two mates--Luke and Leia. Things had been that way for a long time.

Chewie understood, at some level at least, that humans couldn't sense that. That the subtle scents that marked them as belonging to each other were as invisible as tractor beams and magnetic fields, and that it was necessary, in human society, to announce these sorts of things via other means.

It still seemed like a ridiculous formality, attending the Foundation Ball for the New Republic as a group of three, instead of just… Han, and Luke, and Leia. As they were.

They looked perfect—Leia in white, Luke in black, and Han, as always, in both. Chewie growled his approval and wrapped them all into a hug. Whether the other humans could smell it or not, he needed his protective smell on them. Han had explained to him exactly what this meant to large parts of the galaxy, and if anyone had a problem with his family…

Chewie purred a soft challenge to the air.

“We’ll be all right,” Luke whispered.

Leia smiled, but nerves wafted off her, and it was all Chewie could do not to sweep her up in a dress-wrinkling hug. “It’s just the Alliance—the  _ Republic— _ tonight,” she reassured him. “We’ll be fine.”

Han leaned in, and Chewie bent his head, to let Han whisper into his ear.

“Don’t listen to these dreamers,” he said. “Galaxy’s full of assholes. You stick with us now, pal, you hear?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this was pretty much written with ONLY the movies in mind. I did Google Rieekan's backstory a tiny little bit, and tried and failed to determine whether Leia's grandmother had also been queen of Alderaan... with a fic-a-day, not a great deal of research is going into these, so please forgive any inconsistencies with non-movie canon or fanon. :)
> 
> This possibly also contradicts fic #4 in this series, but #4 was terrible, so I am officially striking it from the canon of this AU. :P
> 
> All feedback, including concrit, is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
